Dancing in the Rain
by RedRoses18
Summary: Booth held onto her tightly and then began to sway back and forth. They danced to the rhythm of the shattering rain drops that continued to pelt against their skin...


Author's Note: Hey! I hope you all enjoy this story, it's been a work in progress for a while but I think I finally got it right. This isn't a songfic, but it was definitely inspired by the song "Fix You" by Coldplay. Please review if you like it or if you have any feedback at all! _Reviews keep me writing_!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones! Nope… not mine.

* * *

"_Lights will guide you home,  
And ignite your bones,  
And I will try to fix you"_

**Dancing in the Rain**

Temperance Brennan lay flat on her back in bed, staring up into darkness while deep in thought. Large raindrops pelted against her windows which rattled in the gusty wind.

_Talk about pathetic fallacy…_ she thought to herself was she rested her cheek against the cold cotton of the pillow case.

She and Booth had closed a particularly hard case that day which had been difficult for both of them. A little girl had been murdered by her slightly older brother who claimed he was trying to save her from their abusive foster parents. He had killed her out of a warped feeling of compassion – the belief that he could take her pain away with the pills.

Brennan and Booth had been called in when the remains of the girl had been found, primarily decomposed, in a barrel outside a convenience store. Cases pertaining to children had always been difficult for both of them, but it was what the brother said to Brennan that really struck her, _"You know why I did it, I know you do. I showed her compassion, I showed her love by killing her. You of all people should understand._"

Brennan never replied to him, allowing herself only to stare back at him deep in thought as the agents cuffed the young boy and led him away. Booth had taken her aside moments later, "You alright?" he asked, clearly concerned. "What he said…"

"Booth, I'm fine." She had assured him then, but now as she lay alone in the dark she felt anything other than fine.

Temperance rolled onto her side, allowing her eyes to adjust to the vibrant red of her digital alarm clock. 11:47PM it read. She sat up in bed – there was somewhere she needed to be.

* * *

The rain had subsided as Booth sat in his car which was parked across from the cemetery – the final resting place of Christine Brennan. Booth wasn't sure what possessed him to drive here tonight, but for some reason it just felt right. 

Booth had come here a few times before, talking to Christine's headstone in an effort to understand her daughter. Temperance Brennan was a complicated woman who carried a lot of emotions around with her – emotions that she'd rather hide. He'd seen that look of confusion and helplessness on her face today; it was a look he had come particularly familiar with over the past year. She'd undoubtedly curse him for considering her to be vulnerable but in his heart of hearts he knew she needed it.

Booth turned the car off and stepped out onto the street, heading to Brennan's mother's grave. Temperance probably wouldn't understand why he came here, but in Booth's eyes, she never had to know. It was his way of attaining hope that someday he could understand Bones – someday she would let him love her.

He walked slowly towards the grave in the darkness when he saw movement and heard a rustling. Immediately recognizing her silhouette in the darkness, Booth ducked behind a large tree before Temperance could see him.

Booth, still behind the tree, felt wrong secretly watching her, but strained to hear the words coming out of her. He listened to her voice, husky with fatigue and tears.

"_I don't know why I'm here, but..."_

"_Today there was a boy..."_

"_I miss you, and I wish..."_

Booth felt his throat tighten with emotion when he heard his partner start to cry softly.

Temperance continued to let the tears stream down her face – she wanted to know why they left her. Why Russ and her father had chosen again to leave her. They said that leaving her this time was for her own good, but honestly Brennan found it more an act of detriment than of love.

All of a sudden, the rain started to fall again. Giant beads of water dancing down like glass orbs – exploding against the headstones and against Brennan's white skin. Booth wondered whether or not he should make his presence known and take her to find shelter.

Before he could think that thought through anymore, he watched as Temperance gently arose to her feet in front of the headstone. Backing away, she lifted her head up towards the sky and let the rain mix with her tears – cooling her warm face.

Booth watched hypnotically as Temperance lifted her arms above her head. The rain hammered down on her fingertips and streamed down her long, pale arms.

Her face was still facing the sky and she began to laugh with her eyes closed. Then, with the grace of an angel, she let herself slowly spin in a circle: dancing in the rain.

Booth was sure this was the most beautiful and pure display of emotion he had ever seen. The woman before him, usually so walled up and private, was truly being honest with herself. Booth would never be sure if he, too, cried that night – as the wetness from the rain soaked his face as well. What he did know, however, is he would never forget the sight before him.

Allowing the last shred of hesitancy to drip away with the raindrops, Booth stepped out from behind the tree and stood silently, waiting for her to see him.

Temperance stopped mid-spin when she saw something in the corner of her eye. She lowered her arms and turned to face the silhouette.

_Booth_.

She stood there paralyzed for a moment, thoughts racing through her head. She should have felt embarrassed. She should have felt panic. She should have cursed herself for crying and being so vulnerable. She should have regretted coming to this place.

But really, all she wanted in that moment was him.

They stared at each other from across three rows of headstones. Rain continued to fall hard against their skin and shatter and bounce up like tiny orbs of life. Staring straight into her eyes, Booth began to walk slowly toward Brennan who remained fixed in front of her mother's grave. When he finally reached her, he extended his hand.

Temperance tore herself away from his expressive eyes and fixed it onto his open palm. She placed her small hand on top of his an allowed the warmth of it to work all the way through her body. With a single touch, this man could make her feel so sheltered.

He pulled her in closer and whispered into her ear. Though the loudness of the rain was almost deafening, his warm breath on her skin melted everything else away.

"You're never alone, Temperance. _Never_." At this, she placed her head on his chest, cradled beneath his neck.

Booth held onto her tightly and then began to sway back and forth. They danced to the rhythm of the shattering rain drops that continued to pelt against their skin. He gently spun her around in a circle and lifted her off the ground. Her eyes, puffy from previous tears, warmed as she smiled at him with every ounce of love she had left to give.

The moon as their only witness, they danced that night to the rhythm of their beating hearts: neither broken, neither alone.

Christine Brennan smiled.

* * *

_So what did you think??  
Any feedback at all would be greatly appreciated - please review:)_


End file.
